You Belong To Me
by Neliell
Summary: Grimmjow abrió entonces sus ojos con evidente sorpresa, dando un paso hacia atrás por inercia mientras miraba a Ichigo con rabia. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué carajos?


**You Belong to Me**

Cuando el Sol estaba por ocultarse para dar paso a un manto estrellado, el cielo de la ciudad de Karakura se agrietó.

El sonido estrepitoso retumbó en el aire mientras del orificio negro salía aquél Espada, con las manos en los bolsillos y su ceño fruncido, mirando la ciudad a sus pies.

Grimmjow estaba molesto. Le había tomado más tiempo de lo que había pensado para usar Garganta otra vez, en realidad, le había tomado muchísimo tiempo recuperarse de las profundas heridas que había recibido en Hueco Mundo. Pero apenas su cuerpo sanó y sus poderes volvieron a tomar fuerza, Grimmjow no perdió más tiempo y fue directo a esa ciudad donde el Shinigami estaba viviendo.

Cerró sus ojos un segundo, buscándolo, sintiendo el aire de la ciudad golpear su rostro con suavidad. Grimmjow sabía que la ciudad de Karakura estaba llena de humanos con altos niveles de reiatsu, y en algún momento cuando llegó a ella por primera vez había sentido el impulso descontrolado por devorarle las almas a esos humanos, queriendo saciar un hambre que hasta entonces no tenía, pero aquella sensación fue sustituida por una emoción salvaje cuando de repente se había encontrado con aquél Shinigami de cabello anaranjado, y le había sacado pelea.

Y por eso, y lo que había pasado en Hueco Mundo, él estaba ahí, concentrándose para hallar su reiatsu que siempre había sido malditamente alto. Estuvo par de minutos así, con los ojos cerrados, queriendo ubicarlo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no podía sentirlo. Nada. Su ceño se frunció aún más. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Es qué acaso no estaba en esa estúpida ciudad? No, hasta donde él sabía, ese humano era el Shinigami Sustituto de Karakura, así que debía estar ahí en algún lugar.

Se movió a través del aire, pasando por los grandes edificios mientras intentaba buscar su reiatsu, mirando de vez en cuando al suelo por si lo veía pasar por ahí, pero Grimmjow no podía sentir a Ichigo.

No podía sentir nada de él.

.

.

.

.

Cuando ya no quedaba rastro del Sol en el cielo, Grimmjow lo encontró. Le había tomado casi una hora entera dar con él, sintiéndose frustrado por perder tanto tiempo en algo que no debía haberle tomado ni cinco minutos, pero ciertamente la tarea se le había complicado a grandes escalas cuando se dio cuenta por fin que no podía sentir su reiatsu de Shinigami por ningún lado, así que tuvo que usar otros medios. Una ventaja de ser Arrancar es que podía sentir el alma de los humanos, sin importar lo débiles o fuertes que fueran sus energías.

Grimmjow se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Kurosaki, pasando a través de ella mientras miraba la espalda del otro. El chico estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, rodeado de hojas, leyéndolas y mordisquendo la punta de un lápiz. Esperó a que el chico sintiera su reiatsu, se volteara y le mirara con sorpresa, seguramente tartamudearía de la impresión y le preguntaría cómo es que seguía vivo, y blá blá blá, pero al pasar los segundos aquello no sucedía. Y Grimmjow se impacientó.

—Oi, Shinigami —Le llamó, fastidiado, irritado, molesto. Cansado de esperar. Y su rabia aumentó varios múltiplos cuando el humano ni se inmutó ante su llamado ¿Qué diablos…? —. ¡Oi, Shinigami! —Gritó pisando el suelo con fuerza hasta posarse prácticamente frente a él, a un costado de la mesa, buscando su atención, pero Ichigo no levantó sus ojos de aquellos papeles.

¿Qué carajos? Grimmjow miró con rabia como Kurosaki pasaba de él, como seguía con lo que hacía como si él no estuviese ahí. ¿Es qué le estaba ignorando, o algo así? No, eso no podía ser posible. Ichigo estaba tan concentrado en esos papeles como si…

—¡Kurosaki! —Pateó el suelo provocando ruido, pero Ichigo no se movió.

… no pudiese verlo.

Grimmjow abrió entonces sus ojos con evidente sorpresa, dando un paso hacia atrás por inercia mientras miraba a Ichigo con rabia. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué carajos? Kurosaki no podía verlo, estaba seguro de ello, no podía ni verlo ni escucharlo, no podía ni sentirlo. Grimmjow se sintió de repente como un fantasma frente al chico, impotente por querer mostrarse frente a alguien que no podía ni siquiera sentir que no estaba solo en su habitación.

Patético. Patético. Mil veces patético.

—¡¿Qué carajos hiciste, Shinigami?! —Su voz y sus pupilas reflejaban el nivel de molestia que el otro había provocado en él. Y es que, durante un segundo cuando lo miró consternado, Grimmjow se dio cuenta de la verdad. No es que él no pudiese sentir ningún reiatsu de Shinigami proveniente de Ichigo, no es que él lo estuviese ocultando de alguna forma o algo parecido, es que el chico no lo tenía.

Kurosaki no tenía poder.

Y entonces no podía verlo.

Ni escucharlo.

Ni sentirlo.

Kurosaki estaba vacío.

—¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! —Bramó frente a él, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Grimmjow no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo—. ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, eh?! ¡Maldito Shinigami! —Gruñó en su cara, arrojándole toda la rabia que empezaba a carcomerle internamente.

No sabía cómo o porqué el humano frente a él no tenía poder, ni tampoco sabía que había sucedido para que eso pasara, pero eso a Grimmjow le importaba un carajo. Él había venido desde Hueco Mundo hasta su estúpida ciudad para enfrentarlo, para hacerle saber quien era el Rey, quien era el más fuerte, y se encontraba con esta porquería. Miró a Ichigo con sus pupilas dilatas por la rabia, sintiendo un impulso rebelde por tomarle del cuello y estrellarlo contra la pared y sacarle los ojos. Grimmjow justo en ese momento odió al Shinigami como nunca, odió el hecho de que creyera que él podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin pensar en las evidentes consecuencias, como si ese humano pudiera pasar así de fácil de Grimmjow, ignorándolo.

Y gruñó. Llevado por la rabia se acercó hasta la mesa al tiempo que de un manotazo sacudió los papeles tirándolos al suelo.

Grimmjow observó como Ichigo por instinto se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando con sorpresa las hojas en el suelo.

—Eres un bastardo, Kurosaki… —le siseó bajo, rabioso.

Y luego, muy lentamente, Ichigo subió sus ojos hasta mirar hacia arriba, donde estaba él. El cuerpo de Grimmjow se tensó cuando sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los del Shinigami, quien le miraba consternado. Por un segundo le pareció ver un pequeño brillo de reconocimiento en las pupilas de Kurosaki mientras le miraba… ¿podía verlo? Estaba por tomarlo de la camisa y caerle a puñetazos, exigiendo una explicación, gruñéndole, pero sus intenciones llenas de euforia se esfumaron en cuanto el chico bajó su mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza, agachándose a recoger los papeles.

No, definitivamente él no podía verlo.

Grimmjow se dio vuelta, caminando hasta la ventana para desaparecer. No quería verlo más. Si seguía un minuto más ahí, observando como el Shinigami le ignoraba, Grimmjow estaba seguro de que iba a sacarle los ojos en cualquier segundo.

Y Grimmjow tenía que hacer algo con eso.

Debía haber, en algún lugar, una solución a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados aceptando el hecho de que Kurosaki había perdido sus poderes y no podía verle. Kurosaki era su presa, y como tal él no tenía ningún derecho a tomar decisiones que afectara lo que era. Grimmjow había puesto sus ojos en él, y hasta que tuviese el chico entre sus garras, acorralado y bajo su dominio, no iba estarse en paz.

Así que iba a conseguir la forma de que el Shinigami lo viera, sea como sea, asegurándose de que recuperara sus poderes.

Y cuando Kurosaki lo viera, Grimmjow le haría pagar con creses el haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida y egoísta.

Cuando Kurosaki lo viera, Grimmjow le haría saber que era imperdonable pasar de él, ignorándolo de la forma en que él lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando Kurosaki Ichigo lo viera, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez le haría recordar a quien le pertenecía en realidad.

Ese Shinigami era _su_ presa.

.

.  
.


End file.
